Love Me at Last
by mrsdan
Summary: As Hermione and Severus' relationship began to get more serious, he broke it off. What will Severus do when he finds out she still loves him?


It was the seventh year's graduation ball. The band was singing and people were dancing. But one person wasn't joining in the festivities: Severus Snape. He was walking through the halls, mumbling to himself. Echoes of laughter rang out from the Great Hall doors, but he paid it no notice. He didn't want to be in the place where he would be reminded of _her._

_She _was the reason why he was locked up in his rooms, trying not to think or feel. Their break-up had been the hardest thing he'd done in his life. He missed her secret smile and warm, brown eyes as she looked at him. When she was with him, he was just Severus, not Snape, spy for the Order of the Phoenix. But those days were over. She'd be leaving tomorrow, but he didn't have the heart to say good-bye. That was why he was wandering the halls, trying not to think about her leaving him. Unfortunately, that wasn't working. Just as he turned a corner, he heard a voice.

"_I've looked everywhere I can just to find a clue. Oh, to get to you. And make you want me. And I've run circles 'round the sun chasing after you. Oh, but it's no use. Can't you see that I'm going out of my mind trying to find a way to get through to you? Oh. You don't know how hard I try, and I try, and I try… What do I gotta do?" _

God, that voice. It was the voice that sang him to sleep every night, but also the voice he wanted to hear least of all now. But for some reason, he was inching towards the sound.

"_Do I gotta get water from the moon? Is that what I gotta do, to make you love me, make you love me? Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea? Is that what you want from me? I've done everything that I can do, but get water from the moon..."_

At last! He found the room she was in. There in her graduation gown, she looked beautiful. But why wasn't she at the celebrations? Then, he saw what she was holding in her hands, and stifled a gasp. She was holding the necklace he had gotten her, to symbolize their love.

"_I've reached high up in the sky, tried to steal the star. Oh, to win your heart, but even that's not enough. And I searched every book I know just to find the words. Oh, to touch your world and get some love out of you. I've already given all I can give and I don't, I don't know what's left to try. And I try and I try. What do I gotta do?"_

Severus took a step forward, aching to pull her into his arms, to take away her pain, to stop her crying. He couldn't risk losing himself again, though. She made him human, showed him how to love. He remembered their stolen moments throughout the year. Student/Teacher relationships were forbidden, but they loved each other too much to care. Until Severus ruined it all…

"_Do I gotta get water from the moon? Is that what I gotta do? To make you love me, make you love me? Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea? Is that what you want from me? I've done everything that I can do, but get water from the moon."_

Is that how she felt? That he didn't love her? _Of I course I love her_, he thought. The only reason he had left was because he didn't want her to get hurt. The war had been hard on everyone and he didn't want the chance of losing her. But she had shown up anyway…

"_Love me. How do I make you love me? How do I make you see that I'm going out of my mind?"_

Acting on impulse, Severus strode over and placed her hands on her shoulders. Startled, she turned around and put her hand on his face when she saw it was him. Love was pouring out of her, and he was starting to transform. He was no longer the man with the sneer on his face. The look of love was plastered onto his face.

"_And I try, and I try, and I try. Do I gotta get water from the moon? Baby, is that what I gotta do to make you love me, make you love me? Do I gotta turn the sand into the sea? Is that what you want from me? I've done everything that I can do, but get water from the, water from the moon. Baby! Love me baby, love me, yeah. I've done everything. You've got to love me baby. I've done everything."_

At this, she looked won, but Severus tilted her head back up with his finger. As she looked into his eyes, he felt a fierce protection come over him and realized her could never let her go again.

"Hermione Granger," he began, "I love you with all of my heart and always will. I left you, because I didn't want you to get hurt. I realize now, that that was a mistake. I am the one who hurt you. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally and I apologize. I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted you to be safe. But it doesn't feel like you're safe when you're not in my arms. I know I can be a bastard at times and downright cruel, but when I'm with you it all fades away. So I want to know if you'll have me."

And he got down on one knee…

_A/N: There is no copyright infringement intended. "Water from the Moon" belongs to Celine Dion. All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling and I am only using them and intend to give them back. _


End file.
